Viva la Liars again
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: The sequel to 'Viva la Liars'


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Viva la Liars again**

 **40 year old Spencer Hastings is now the captain of the king's musketeers. Aria Montgomery was her second in command, but she retired 2 years ago when she got married.**

Today is a beautiful spring-day and Aria visit Spencer in her office.

"One for all." says Aria with a smile.

"And all for one." says Spencer, smiling back.

"Miss Montgomery...unless I'm wrong you've retired. What gives me the honor of having you coming by?" says Spencer with her typical sarcastic humor.

"Spence, you're the best friend I've ever had. We don't see each other that much so I decided to come and see you." says Aria.

"I'm glad you did, Aria. Your friendship means a lot to me." says Spencer.

"Bonjour, my friends." says Emily Fields as she enter the room. She is wearing a city guard uniform.

"Bonjour, Em." says Spencer.

"Spence, I'm happy that you approved of my request for a re-commission for the musketeers." says Emily.

"You're welcome, Em. It will be an honor to have you among us." says Spencer.

"Awww! Thanks. One for all." says Emily.

"And all for one." says Spencer.

Later that day, Aria and Hanna eat lunch in Hanna's apartment.

"Is it true that Em's going to become a musketeer again?" says Hanna.

"Yes, it's true, Han. Spencer's approved her request already." says Aria.

"Do you ever wish you hadn't retired...?" says Hanna.

"Not really. I did love my time as a musketeer very much, but I love Ezra and I wanna have his kids and be his wife." says Aria.

"It was a great time to serve along you when you were a musketeer." says Hanna.

"It truly was my friend. I'm glad you left the palace guard and became a member of the musketeers instead." says Aria.

"So am I, girl. I'm next in line for second in command now." says Hanna.

"Yes, that's true. I wish you luck, Han." says Aria.

"Awwww! Thanks. You're so sweet." says Hanna in a soft cute tone.

At Spencer's office.

"Captain Hastings, Martin, the son of Aaron has taken back his request to join the musketeers." says Lieutenant Roberto Calier as he enter the room.

"Why? Has anyone told Sir Aaron about this?" says Spencer.

"No, captain. Sir Aaron's not been informed yet." says Lt Calier.

"I understand." says Spencer.

"Would you like me to tell him?" says Lt Calier.

"No, I'll tell him. You may leave now." says Spencer.

2 weeks later.

Aria sit on the couch in the living room, reading the Bible when Spencer enter the room.

"Bonjour, Spencer." says Aria. "Have a seat. I can get you some tea."

"Sorry, Aria. I can't. I'm here on the king's business. He wish to see you." says Spencer.

"About what?" says Aria.

"I don't know...and the king said immediately." says Spencer.

40 minutes later at the royal castle.

The king is talking to his advisors.

"Your majesty...Madame Aria is here as requested." says a guard.

Aria enter the room.

"Hello, Madame Aria. The king has some problems regarding the Order of Ladies' Soul." says one of the king's advisors.

"OLS...hmmm, he should speak to their leader." says Aria.

"Yes, but who is she? No one knows." says the advisor.

The king walk up to Aria and lead her aside so they can talk in private.

"I know you're a married woman now, but at one point, you were a musketeer and I like my noble father before me has trusted you with some of the most important of missions. So...what I need you to do is, find out who the secret grandmaster of the OLS is. And when you do, for God and for France, I want you to kill her. Yes, I know that it's a very awful thing I'm asking...especially from an aristocratic lady, but could you please accept the mission and keep it to yourself, Aria?" says the king.

"Your majesty...once I've discovered the identity of this OLS-rebel I shall kill both her and the woman who revealed her." says Aria in a serious mature tone.

"Once a musketeer, always a musketeer huh?" says the king with a tiny smirk.

"I guess..." says Aria.

5 hours later in a secret room under the Fitz-family's mansion outside Paris.

Aria sit by a small wooden table in the room, waiting for her friends.

Spencer enter through one door, Hanna through a second one and Emily through a third.

"Welcome, ladies. Please have a seat. Sorry that we have to meet down here, but the entire secrecy is necessary." says Aria

"Aria, what's going on?" says Emily.

"King Louis has asked me to find out who the grandmaster of the OLS is and kill her." says Aria.

"So? Let the grandmaster worry about it." says Hanna in a casual tone.

"The problem is, I am the secret grandmaster of the OLS." says Aria.

"What do you suggest?" says Emily.

"That we replace the king." says Aria.

"How?" says Emily.

"King Louis has an identical twin-brother. A man who's in prison." says Aria. "He is a good man, only locked away because he looks exactly like the king."

"That's your plan? Exchange one for the other? It's fuckin' stupid." says Hanna out loud, clearly not a fan of Aria's idea.

"Well, Han, what did you expect...?" says Aria.

"Revolution. Open war. Some fuckin' action." says Hanna.

"Aria, whatever you plan to do, I am with you." says Emily.

"So am I, Aria." says Spencer.

"I'm not." says Hanna. "I took my oath and I will not break it."

"When a king is being a jerk you're removed from oath." says Aria.

"An oath's an oath, cause you can't be removed from it." says Hanna.

"Hanna, what we used to fight for was higher than king or ranks or reward. What do you fight for these days?" says Spencer.

"The belief that every human can become better. Even the king." says Hanna.

Hanna leave the room.

"She'll change her mind soon." says Spencer.

"I hope so." says Aria.

"No fear. Hanna's our friend. She can't stay mad at you for long." says Emily.

50 minutes later.

Spencer, Aria and Emily are dressed as nuns.

"What?" says an angry fat prison guard.

"I am Sister Caitlin, these are my assistans, Paulina and Annika." says Spencer.

"Not the regular nuns." says the guard, pointing his battle axe at Spencer.

"They're unable to show up so we're takin' their place." says Aria.

"Fine! Make it quick. I don't like nuns. I am a man who want to be alone." says the guard.

"Sure." says Spencer, trying to sound nice.

Spencer, Aria and Emily walk down into the dungeon.

Soon they find cell 71400999.

A guard simply open the door and Spencer enter, followed by Emily and Aria.

The prisoner is a man around 26 years old and he's wearing dirty clothes and his face is hidden behind an iron mask, showing only his eyes and his mouth.

"Calm down. We're friends, here to save you." says Emily, making sure that the guard outside doesn't hear them.

"Really?" says the prisoner, clearly feeling weak.

"Yes." says Spencer.

Spencer open her robes a bit and a male body fall out and hit the floor. He look like the prisoner and wear a similar mask.

"Who's he?" says the prisoner confused.

"He's you." says Aria.

Spencer helps the prisoner to hide under her robe.

Aria knock on the door.

The guard opens.

"He just fell down while we were readin' him the night-prayers." says Aria.

"What? How the fuck can someone just fall down dead for no damn reason?" says the guard.

"Mors atra! Mors atra!" chants Spencer, all dramatic.

"What?" says the guard.

"The Plague of the Black." says Emily, pretending to cry.

Aria leave the room.

"We could cut away the mask and see who he was." says the guard.

"No!" says Aria as she return with a flaming torch. "We must burn the body or we'll all get the plague..."

Aria quickly set the fake prisoner on fire before the guard can stop her.

"Oh dear, virgin mother! Bless our poor souls!" chans Spencer out loud as she, Aria and Emily leave the cell.

At the same time, Hanna ride her horse through Paris on the way to the castle.

"Damn fuck! Me gotta stop Em, Aria and Spencer before they do something." says Hanna to herself.

When she get to Spencer's office at the castle, Hanna finds no one there. She is too late.

3 hours later, Spencer, Emily, Aria and the man from the prison get to Spencer's countryside mansion.

Some women walk up to them.

"OLS-agents. They work for me." says Aria.

"Lady Aria, bad news. The king is givin' rotten food to the people of Paris." says one of the OLS-agents.

"Send a secret message to my husband. He'll know what to do." says Aria.

"Hey! What the fucking shit have you done?" says a voice.

Hanna suddenly show up on her horse.

"Spencer, please tell me you ladies didn't go through with your damn plan?" says Hanna in nager as she jump off her horse, draw her sword and walk over to Spencer.

"Hanna, put away your blade. All of us are on the same side here...at least so we are supposed to." says Spencer in a hard serious tone.

"If you tell me the truth." says Hanna.

"Only if you promise to help us." says Spencer.

"Well...fine! You're my friends and I do feel kinda left out so, okay. I'm in." says Hanna.

"Emily will explain our plan to you. Aria, you help our young gentleman while I and most of my agnets return to Paris and keep an eye on our crappy damn lame excuse for a king. See you all tomorrow." says Spencer.

2 hours later.

The young man from the prison is now cleaned up and shaved.

He really do look like the king.

"Do you have a name?" says Aria.

"They called me...Paul." says the young man.

"Out of all the riddles of life, the greatest one is who we truly are." says Aria. "I'm gonna reveal to you the truth that's been hidden from you all of your life. It all began the night when King Louis was born."

"I remember that night. Em and I had some time off so we went out to party. The first and only time I've ever seen Emily drunk." says Hanna.

"Yes, but I was on duty. I was summoned to small rear door at the castle. Queen CeCe had given birth to 2 identical twin-boys. King Francois had seen other kingdoms broken down by the rivalry between royal sons so he decided that one had do disappear." says Aria. "The Queen's priest placed one of the babies in my hands. That baby was you, Paul."

"Me?" says Paul confused.

"Yes and when you were 14, your brother Louis was made king. He had you placed in prison never to be free again. And the woman in black who put you in that mask, it was me. For my king and my nation, I bought peace with your soul. One day I'll ask for your honest forgiveness, but first I intend to restore to you what you lost and what should have belonged to you all along." says Aria.

"You've not changed your damn shit-idea? Replace one with the other? Fuckin' c'mon!" says Hanna.

"Hanna, please calm down. Paul, is not forced to do anything. Just like us he has a choice." says Aria. "So...tell us, Paul, do you have the strength do help us? Was the years you spent in prison for nothing or has it given you a certain power?"

"Uh..." says Paul.

The next day.

"Hanna, you'll train Paul so that he's ready." says Spencer.

"Uh, how much time we have?" says Hanna.

"2 and a half weeks." says Spencer with confidence.

"2 and half stinky weeks to teach the guy all he needs to know? He's shy and insecure like a damn kid." says Hanna. "I could do it in 6 years, maybe 4 if we're lucky."

"I understand that it's a hard job, but I know you can do it. For 14 years he was educated to be a nobleman." says Spencer.

"And for 12 more he's lived in that iron mask, not knowing why. Now he knows that those who should love him took his birthright from him and forced him into a life of sadness and pain." says Hanna.

2 hours later, Aria and Emily are drinking wine and eating sandwiches.

"Aria, do you think we can do it?" says Emily.

"If luck's on our side and if we all work together and plan it out every step of the way." says Aria.

Emily look out the window and suddenly sees Hanna, almost naked, wearing only her hat and her boots, walking into the barn.

"What's Han doing?" says Emily.

"Walkin' into the barn naked, it seems." says Aria in a mature calm tone.

"Why?" says Emily.

"She's probably about to hang herself. She's been threatening with that for months." says Aria. "Let me tell you, if Hanna's really ready to end her life, I am sure she'll find the opportunity."

"Hang herself...?" says Emily with a few tears falling down her face.

Hanna enter the barn and finds a long rope hanging down in the center of the room.

"Mmmm, a sign from God..." says Hanna.

She get in place and throw the rope around her neck.

"Goodbye, shit-world. Goodbye, crappy Hanna-Boo." mumbles Hanna.

She close her eyes and kick away the box she stands on.

It seems like her attempt to kill herself is going to work, but the wooden log that the rope is attached to breaks in half.

"I sawed the log in half. I knew what she was going to do." says Aria.

Suddenly the entire barn breaks down.

"Ooppsss! Me is a genius, not an engineer." says Aria.

Aria and Emily run down to the barn.

Fortunately Hanna is okay.

Aria gives Hanna a hard glare and says "Well, now that you've done with this stupid concept of trying to kill yourself, maybe you can stop whinin' like a lame 5 year old kid and be useful for once. And put some clothes on."

Aria gives her jacket to Hanna.

Hanna put the jacket on and walk back up to her bedroom.

The next day.

"Paul, please help us." says Emily.

"Why? None of you has given me any logical reason to why I should." says Paul.

"We're giving you a chance to be king." says Spencer.

"No. You are giving me a chance to pretend to be king...a king you hate." says Paul.

"Actually not everyone hates him." says Spencer.

"Don't you?" says Paul.

"Well, I sort of do, but that's really besides the point. Though Paul is right. We've not given him a reason to do what do what we ask of him." says Spencer.

"I know your reasons for doing this." says Paul.

"You know my reason?" says Spencer.

"Hanna told me about the child you lost." says Paul.

"Mariah is my reason, but not in the way you think. Back when my friends and I were your age, we were all musketeers. Each one of us were different from the others, in a good way. Aria had her noble endless strength, Emily had her sweet golden heart, Hanna had her strong passion and I had little Mariah, but we also had a common dream. That one day we'd be able to serve a king who was worth more than the gold in his crown. I tought my child to believe in that dream, now she's dead. I'm here to find out if her death was for nothing. The one who holds the answer to that question, is you." says Spencer.

"Well, okay. If you all trust me I will do it." says Paul.

"Good. Hanna, give our young friend another fencing lesson." says Spencer.

"Sure." says Hanna with a cute smile.

"Aria, you and I have to work out the next step of our plan." says Spencer.

"Yes, of course." says Aria.

Emily watch while Hanna is teaching Paul how to use a sword.

Hanna is almost as skilled with her sword now as Aria and Spencer.

Later the same day.

"Hanna, do you think Paul will be ready in time?" says Aria.

"I hope so. He's doing really well." says Hanna.

"Emily?" says Aria.

"I agree with Hanna. Our young friend will be ready." says Emily.

"Good." says Aria. "Little less than 2 and a half weeks from now, the king's havin' a special bal masqué at the castle. A bunch of people who's faces are covered. It's a perfect opportunity."

"Yes and we can't keep Paul hidden from everyone for much longer." says Spencer.

"I'll have Paul ready." says Hanna.

"I trust you." says Aria.

"Awww! So damn cute!" says Hanna with a sweet smile. "Thanks."

"No problem." says Aria.

Around 2 and a half weeks later, Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Paul are in a dark-brown carriage pulled by 4 black horses, on the way to Paris.

"Remember, true royalty comes from a person's soul and heart." says Aria.

"Don't ever show insecurity. If insecure, pretend you're not." says Emily.

"Have sex like you don't care. Drink as much wine as you want to." says Hanna.

"You only need to make it through the party. Tomorrow, just summon Spencer, Aria, Emily and Hanna to the castle as your noble advisors and everything shall be fine." says Spencer.

"I understand." says Paul.

"Good. Don't be afraid. We're ready to back you up." says Aria.

"That's nice to know." says Paul.

When they arrive at the castle, they blend in with the other guests.

"Keep cool everyone." whisper Spencer.

Spencer, Aria, Hanna and Emily put on fake versions of the iron mask Paul used to wear and then cover those with the types of masks that all the other guests wear for the bal masqué.

Paul simply wear a bal masqué mask.

They enter the castle and walk up the eastern staircase to the grand ball room.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen." says the king in a hard strong tone.

The King and his girlfriend walk out onto the dance floor and slowly dance to the elegant music.

"Look, my brother..." whisper Paul.

"We need to wait for the perfect moment before we do anything." whisper Aria.

Spencer dance closer to the king so she is within about 10 feet of him and just for less than 2 seconds reveal her iron mask.

Exactly as expected, the king sees the iron mask and that makes him feel a bit insecure and weak.

A few minutes later, Aria does the same as Spencer did.

Once again, the king sees it and becomes even weaker.

"Did you see?" says the king.

"See what, your majesty?" says the king's girlfriend.

"A mask, I clearly saw a mask..." says the king.

"Well the room's full of masks." says the king's girlfriend.

"Yes, uh...continue." says the king.

"Uh...me need to pee..." whisper Hanna.

"Damn! Hold it in, Han." whisper Spencer in a slightly angry tone.

"Em, your turn." whisper Aria.

Emily does what Spencer and Aria did.

Just as before, the king sees it and it clearly makes him uncomfortable.

"I don't feel good. Uh...continue, please." says the king and then run out from the room.

"Now. Here's our opportunity. To the king's bedroom. Quickly. Through the secret passage." whisper Aria.

Aria, Hanna, Spencer, Emily and Paul sneak out from the ball room and run to the king's bedroom via the secret passage.

The King sit on his bed, looking like he's going to cry.

Spencer, Aria, Emily, Hanna and Paul enter the room through the secret door behind a wooden cabinet. They take off their masks.

Spencer walk up to the king.

"What?" says the king confused.

"It's fucking judgement day!" says Spencer in a hard tone and then she punch the king.

He fall down, knocked out.

Hanna and Emily undress the king and gives his clothes to Paul.

Paul put on the king's clothes.

"Alright, it's kinda obvious that there might be a few guards out in the hallway. We have to go back the way we came." says Aria.

"Okay." says Spencer.

"Ready?" says Emily.

"I think so." says Paul.

Paul grab the king's white cane.

Emily place the king's crown on his head.

Paul walk out through the normal door.

"You have the heart of a king." mumbles Emily with a smile.

"Okay. Let's go." says Aria.

Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily put their masks back on and sneak out from the room via the secret passage.

"I really need to pee now..." whisper Hanna.

"Fine! Don't take too long. Meet us back in the ball room, okay?" whisper Aria.

Hanna head to a nearby bathroom while Aria, Emily and Spencer return to the ball room.

Hanna pee as quickly as she can and then she head back to the ball room.

Aria, Spencer, Emily and Hanna are lucky. No one has noticed that Paul has taken the king's place.

"Things seem okay." whisper Aria.

"Yes." whisper Spencer.

"We should still hang around a bit longer, just in case." whisper Emily.

Colonel Lucas Viola, the officer who is in charge of the musketeers since Spencer's off duty, walk up to Paul.

"Your majesty, we need to talk." says Colonel Viola.

"Not now, colonel. The party...my guests..." says Paul.

"It's important. Your majesty is not safe here." says Colonel Viola.

"Okay." says Paul.

Aria, Hanna, Emily and Spencer sneak out from the ball room.

"Aren't we gonna save him?" says Hanna.

"No, we can't..." says Aria.

"Let's go." says Spencer.

When they get down to the small door through which they plan to escape, a group of musketeers attack them.

"I'm Hanna Marin and I resist the king!" says Hanna out loud.

Hanna use her sword to kill a few musketeers.

"Stop!" says Colonel Viola as he come down the stairs and he pull Paul along with him.

The King walks behind them.

"No." says Aria.

Colonel Viola gesture towards Paul and says "This man, is an imposter."

Hanna grab the king and hold her dagger to the king's throat and says "No! This, is the imposter."

"Go with us, your majesty." says Emily.

Paul breaks free from Colonel Viola's grasp on him and walk and stand next to Emily.

Colonel Viola draws his sword and point it towards Paul.

"If you're gonna kill my king then I'm sure gonna kill yours." says Colonel Viola.

"Tell the soldiers to step back." says Hanna.

Colonel Viola says nothing.

"Tell them to fucking step back!" screams Hanna as she push her dagger even harder against the king's throat.

"Step back." says Colonel Viola.

"Put down your blade." says Hanna.

Colonel Viola drops his sword to the floor.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

Aria open the door and she, Emily, Spencer, Paul and Hanna leave, taking the king with them as their prisoner.

"Where the fuck are you ladies taking me?" says the king.

"Shut up." says Aria.

45 minutes later, Hanna put the king in the cell where Paul used to be.

"Let's see how much you enjoy this." says Hanna as she put an iron mask on the king and then leave.

2 hours later.

"Paul, you have to return to the castle, pretending to be the king." says Aria.

"Okay." says Paul as he put on the king's clothes.

"I go with you, just in case." says Hanna.

"Thanks, Han." says Paul.

"Did you call me Han?" says Hanna.

"Sorry...uh...Hanna." says Paul.

"No fear. You can call me Han, I was just surprised, that's all." says Hanna with a smile.

"Okay. Let's go, Han." says Paul.

Hanna put on her musketeer-uniform and then she and Paul head to the castle.

The next day.

"Your majesty, are you okay?" says one of the king's advisors.

"Yes, of course." says Paul.

"Are you sure?" says the advisor.

"Yes." says Paul.

"Okay." says the advisor.

"Sir DeClaire, that's not the king." says Colonel Viola as he enter the room.

"What are you talking about, colonel...?" says the advisor.

"He's that damn imposter from last night." says Colonel Viola.

"Guards, send Sir DeClaire and Colonel Viola to prison." says Paul.

The guards doesn't follow the order Paul gives them.

Paul run out from the room.

"Guards, capture the imposter." says Colonel Viola.

Colonel Viola gather the musketeers and they ride to Aria's mansion because he thinks that Paul will go there.

45 minutes later.

"We have a problem. They know who I am." says Paul as he jump off his horse and enter the mansion.

"That's not good." says Aria. "Get ready everyone, they've probably tracked Paul to this place."

Aria change from her dress to pants, shirt and a jacket. She then grab her sword.

"Oh no, the musketeers are outside...and the king." says Emily as she look out the window.

"Everyone! Down into the underground passage." says Aria.

Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Paul grab their swords and follow Aria down into the passage under the house.

"Close the door." says Aria.

"Spencer, you're the captain of my musketeers. Why the hell do you not fight on my side? I am not mad at you. I will not punish you and and I promise to give your friends a quick and simple execution, if you give up now." screams the king in a hard commanding tone.

Some musketeers break through the door.

"This way!" says Aria as she, Emily, Paul, Hanna and Spencer run through the passage.

After running for almost 20 minutes, they get to the other end of the passage, where they turn around a corner to unfortunately a dead end.

"We're fucking stuck..." says Hanna.

"Aria, should we give up?" says Spencer.

"No, the king's just tryin' to trick you." says Aria.

"It's a small chance, but we might be able to win." says Paul.

"Yeah, let's attack them." says Hanna.

"Han, I've trained those guys. They'll fight to the death." says Spencer.

"Spence, actually I agree with Han and Paul. The enemies are young musketeers, brought up on our tales and legends. They respect us. It's an advantage." says Aria.

"I don't wanna end my life today, but if we must die...if, we must die. Let it be like this." says Spencer.

Spencer open a secret locker in the wall and pull out 4 old musketeer uniforms.

"Our old uniforms...from our days of glory. When real badass ladies wore black. I've saved them so we could wear them in death. And so we shall." says Spencer as she through Hanna, Emily and Aria their uniforms.

They put them on and she put on her own.

"All for one." says Aria.

"And one for all." says Hanna, Emily and Spencer.

The 4 best friends cross the tips of their swords together in a symbolic way.

Paul look at Aria who smile and nod briefly.

Paul smile and put his sword with Hanna, Aria, Spencer and Emily's swords.

They then run around the corner and attacks the musketeers.

"Magnificent valor." says Colonel Viola.

"Fire!" screams the king.

The musketeers fire their rifles, but try to not hit.

Once the smoke clears, Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Paul are totally unharmed and they walk slowly towards the musketeers, swords at the ready.

The musketeers run out from the room.

Suddenly the king pull out a dagger and he run towards Paul, about to stab him.

Spencer run and try to protect Paul, but the king stab her in the back.

Colonel Viola, who now understand that he has been on the wrong side, put his sword to the king's throat.

Spencer's friends gather around her.

"All my life, this is exactly how I imagined I'd die...one for all and all for..." says Spencer and then she die.

"All my life, everything I ever wanted to be...was like her." says Colonel Viola to the king as he gesture towards Spencer.

Colonel Viola put handcuffs on the king.

Paul switch clothes with the king.

2 minutes later, the palace guard with Colonel Edgar Raduin in command, enter the room.

"We've captured the imposter." says Colonel Viola.

"No, I'm..." says the king.

Colonel Viola punch the king in the face, almost knocking him out.

"Put that mad-man where no one may hear his crazy words. Let someone who can neither hear or speak feed him, but feed him well." says Paul.

"Yes, your majesty." says Colonel Viola and Colonel Raduin.

"Good." says Paul.

"And them?" says Colonel Raduin, gesturing towards Aria, Hanna and Emily.

"They're my royal advisors and my best friends." says Paul with a subtle smile.

"I understand." says Colonel Raduin in a friendly voice.

Colonel Raduin and Colonel Viola leave the room to go and put the king in prison, after they have put an iron mask on him.

 _ **The prisoner in the iron mask was never found. Some people believe that he was given the royal pardon and moved to a smaller mansion on the countryside where he lived out his life.**_

 _ **The king known as Louis The Fourteenth brought his people health, wealth and joy and is remembered as the finest king in the history of his nation.**_

 **The End.**


End file.
